joshthehedgehogfandomcom-20200215-history
Roleplay:Josh
Plot 'Main Plot' Josh has defeated Tensai and Neo Rey's Neo Empire, but 4 months later, Josh's greatest foes awaken! With the Bakugan Team Tournament coming, Josh and his team prepare, but a new foe arises and enters the tournament! There is also a mysterious brawler team called the Destiny Warriors who have won ever match. Will the heroes win against the new foes? Or will these mysterious foes' intentions be fufilled? We'll see about that, 'cause the Season 3 starts now! 'First Episode Preview' Josh: Oh goodie, the tournament is going to start! We have battles to settle with some contestants, & we'll win to get a trophy! But, unfortunately, someone is going to steal it, & he challenges us to a battle! I'm not sure if we'll win, but if teamwork uses its effect, our winning chance would be high. Find out in this episode of Josh & Bakugan Battle Brawlers Season 1: The Lost Elements! "Bakugan brawl!" -''Josh ''"Pretty nice." -''Josh Main Characters 'Heroes' 'Rai the hedgehog' G.Bakugan: Pyrus Archfiend Dragon - 2100 Gs 'Cody the Solhog' G. Bakugan: Haos Stardust Dragon - 2100 Gs 'Blizza the hedgecat' G. Bakugan: Darkus black rose dragon - 2100 'Josh the Hedgehog' G. Bakugan: Ventus Flashwave Aeronoid - 2100 Gs '''LEGENDARY' *BakuNano: Cyclonator *Battle Suit: Hurricantoid *Mobile Assault: Stealthlier *Mechtogan: Aeronautron *Mechtogan Titan: Aeronaut Titan *Mechtogan Destroyer: Aeronaut Destroyer Pyrus Blazeflare Moltwing - 2050 Gs LEGENDARY Subterra Tectonic Terradriller - 2000 Gs Haos Velocity Zapderra - 2050 Gs LEGENDARY Darkus Antique Sphinxnoid - 2050 Gs LEGENDARY Aquos Oceanic Sharknoid - 2000 Gs 'Rey the Hedgedragon' G. Bakugan: Aquos Astral Colonix Dragonoid - 2100 Gs LEGENDARY *BakuNano: Twin Disintegrater *Battle Suit: Splashbruk *Mobile Assault: Aquaroader *Mechtogan: Astraloid *Mechtogan Titan: Astral Titan *Mechtogan Destroyer: Astral Destroyer Pyrus Vulcan Burnix - 2000 Gs Subterra Rock Titanus - 2050 Gs LEGENDARY Haos Royal Knightoid - 2050 Gs LEGENDARY Ventus Flightix Hawkneer - 2000 Gs 'Jack the Hedgehog' G. Bakugan: Darkus Wham-Slam Gorillasaur - 2100 Gs *BakuNano: HammerArms *Battlesuit: SuperSlam *Mobile Assault: DinoRamix *Mechtogan: DinoSlammer *Mechtogan Titan: DinoSlammer Titan *Mechtogan Destroyer: DinoSlammer Destroyer Other Bakugan *Subterra Armor Tikitallion *Pyrus Blazer Magmoid *Haos Sunbeam Raider *Aquos Astro Grizzloid *Ventus Speeder Ninjagger 'Patricia the Skunk' G. Bakugan: Haos Nexus Skunkzilla - 2100 Gs *BakuNano: TailBlades *Battlesuit: KitsuneFirix *Mobile Assault: FireBlazer *Mechtogan: FlameThrower *Mechtogan Titan: FlameThrower Titan *Mechtogan Destroyer: FlameThrower Destroyer Other Bakugan Pyrus Hothead Flameroid Subterra Crusher Rockaroid Aquos Speeder Dolpino Darkus Genie Wizoid Ventus Flyer Cranoid 'Aero the Wind Ancienthog ' G. Bakugan: Ventus Ultra Windress - 5600 Gs LEGENDARY *BakuNano: Hurricanator *Battle Suit: SkyGlider *Mobile Assault: Aerialier *Mechtogan: Whirlwindtron *Mechtogan Titan: Whirlwind Titan *Mechtogan Destroyer: Whirlwind Destroyer 'Pyro the Fire Ancienthog ' G. Bakugan: Pyrus Ultra Flamemancer - 5600 Gs LEGENDARY 'Aqua the Water Ancienthog ' G. Bakugan: Aquos Ultra Sharkroid - 5600 Gs LEGENDARY 'Assassin the Hedgehog' G. Bakugan: Ventus Delta Dragonoid - 2100 Gs 'Jazz the Hedgebat' G. Bakugan: Haos Rocket Lightwing - 2100 Gs 'Neutral' Crow the Human G.Bakugan: Darkus Malefic truth dragon 4000 Gs 'Aster Pheonix the Human' G. Bakugan: Darkus Plasma - 4200 Gs 'Equera the Dark' G. Bakugan: Darkus-Pyrus Vulcano Wyvernoid - 3000 Gs. 'Villains' Paradox G.Bakugan: Darkus Ventus Malefic Aeronoid - 6000 Gs 'Dr. EggRey' G. Bakugan: Darkus Phantom Equerix - 5600 Gs. Evil Warlord 'Neo Rey the Dark Hedgehog' G. Bakugan: Aquos Hazard Slimenoid - 3200 Gs. 'Equera-5 Lieutenant' G. Bakugan: Darkus Nightmare Equetron - 2900 Gs. 'Skyflame the Hawk' G. Bakugan: Ventus-Darkus Aerostrike Darkneer - 3000 Gs. Reff the Ghosthog 1st G. Bakugan: Pyrus Darkus Phantomnoid - 5600 Gs. (only used once) LEGENDARY 2nd G. Bakugan: Pyrus Chandelius - 3200 Gs. (mainly used in battle) 'Dr. EggPlankton' G. Bakugan: Pyrus Blazing Mechatron - 5600 Gs. Evil Warlord 'Layla the FoxSkunk' G. Bakugan: Darkus Wicked Witchus - 3200 Gs. 'Kai the Hedgehog' G. Bakugan: Ventus Bounty Cyborgian - 3100 Gs. 'Zane the Gorilla' G. Bakugan: Sub-Terra Liuetenant Commandrone. - 3000 Gs. 'Tensai the Shark' G. Bakugan: Pyrus Serpentine Gorillasaur - 3200 Gs. 'Jack-4 Commander' G. Bakugan: Aquos Armor Jack-Fourlian - 2900 Gs. 'Redbot' G. Bakugan: Pyrus Delta Raptropolis - 2000 Gs. 'Yellowbot' G. Bakugan: Sub-Terra Delta Raptropolis - 2000 Gs. 'Greenbot' G. Bakugan: Ventus Delta Raptropolis - 2000 Gs. 'Bluebot' G. Bakugan: Aquos Delta Raptropolis - 2000 Gs. Roleplay 'Prologue: The Tourney Begins' 'In the contestant's room...' Josh: 'Hey guys. I'm ready for the tourney. (puts bag on the floor) (grabs Flaswave Aeronoid) Aeronoid, you ready? '''Flashwave Aeronoid: '''I'm good to go, master! '''Josh: '''Alrighty then! Jack & Patricia: Hey Josh Jack: Patricia & I are ready to go. (grabs Wham-Slam Gorillasaur) Are you ready for the tournament, Gorillasaur? Wham-Slam Gorillasaur: I'm always ready Patricia: (grabs Nexus Skunkzilla) How about you, Skunkzilla? Are you ready? Nexus Skunkzilla: I'll do my best. '''Rey: '(grabs Astral Colonix Dragonoid) Let's try your powers for a test drive, Colonix! 'Astral Colonix Drago: '''I'm always ready for any battle! 'In the tourney... Announcer: '''Welcome to the Bakugan Rising Team Tournament! We're having so much fun today with cool contestants & fun prizes! Going to call on the contestants. Entry #1... Flint Darkwood! Flint:Im unstoppable! ???:hmpfh...-watches from the shadow- Announcer: And Entry #2... Aster Pheonix! Aster:this is just a waste of my time '''Josh: (from the arena seats) Whoa, that hume (points at Aster) looks like he's a pro. Rey: Yeah, that hume is a real pro. Alice: Okay, let's just wait for our turn. Cody:Thats Aster Pheonix,he has 4 million wins,zero losses Jack: Oh boy, Flint's in a world of pain. Patricia: Yeah, I think your right Rey: O_o Josh: I'm strong enough to battle that hume. Jack: Are you sure? Josh: Just believe in me, bro, I had my confidence. Jack: Oh Alright. Anything for my childhood friend. Josh: Thanks. But truly, I can't really do this by myself, if you ask me. Yes, I need teamwork to defeat that hume. Remember the saying, "Teamwork triumphs all"? Cody:this is a tag tournament,so who are your tag partners? mine's rai Rey: Rai? Josh: ''(meditates) (opens eyes) A Solhog... '''Rey:' Rai's a Solhog? Josh: Yup. Jack: Nice Cody:hes your sol counterpart,Rey Rai:Ello! Rey: '''Yep, what you two said. Flint:Bakugan brawl! -sends out subterra golemoid- Aster:Bakugan brawl! -Sends out darkus Plasma- -a Purple beam fires from the sky,and golemoid is defeated straight away Announcer:Aster wins by a landslide! '''Rey: O_O Josh: Aster won by first round.... because of his power levels. (checks his BakuMeter that Plasma's G power is 3200) ''Pretty high. '''Alice:' Impressive... Rey: Ugh, I'm very impatient, I gotta beat the guy as soon as I can! Josh: Calm down. Aaaaaaaaaand Flint has two lives left. If his lives run out, he loses. Jack: Well this is new. Patricia: How did Aster become this Powerful? Josh: 'Well, I guess, humes make their Bakugan more powerful. Jack: We won't know for sure, but right now we have to get back to watching the match '''Josh: '''Okay. '''Rey: '''I should tell you that Josh's Entry #3, I'm Entry #4, Alice's #5, Jack's #6, & Patricia's #7. I don't know what are the others' entry number... Jack: Don't worry, we'll find out eventually '''Josh: '''Through finding out the battles ordinally. Cody:He synchrod,also blizza and iceac are entering '''Josh: '''Who're they? Blizza:were us thank you very much Jack: Whao, how did you two get here? '''Josh: '''They just teleported here fast. '''Rey: '''So, where are the others? Patricia: I'm not sure. '''Josh: '''They're coming for few minutes. So, how's the battle going? Jack: One thing's for sure, Flint's getting clobbered out there by Aster. '''Josh: '''Yeah, he's pwned. Patricia: Aster could be a stronger opponent than we thought '''Josh: '... Stop being pessimistic. Rey's being persistent, he's trying to beat THAT hume as he can with his skills...! Jack: Ok ok Josh, you don't have to yell at me & Patricia. 'Josh: '''Ugh... So for now, we have to wait until the match is finished. Jack: Alrighty then Patricia: Okie dokie, Joshie '''Josh: '^^ That's cute. :) Patricia: Thanks Josh Jack: What is cute? 'Josh: '... She called me Joshie. How thrilling. Jack: Oh ok then, guess that makes sence '''Josh: '''XD Anyways, how's the battle going? Patricia: You might wanna check this out. '''Josh: '''What is it? Patricia: Look (points to the battle) '''Josh: '''What about it? Patricia: Aster is smashing through his Round 1 Competetion '''Josh: ''(facepalm) Flint's completely pwned. Jack: So who's battle is next? Patricia: It's Josh's & Rey's Battle is coming up next '''Josh: '''No... Look at that huge screen over there. ''The screen becomes a slot machine & for a few seconds.... ... ... It's Josh & Jack! Announcer: 'Welcome the next contestants! Entry 3#... ...he is the Ventilus King, known to have a legendary Bakugan. He saved the whole universe with his friends from evil! He is... Josh the Hedgehog! '''Josh: '''Alright! ''(jumps very high & lands on the field) (does a pose) 'Announcer: '''And Entry #6... The mighty hero who lives on Seaside Hill in Planet Mobius... A Mobian who symbolizes Sonic the Hedgehog... He is.. Jack the Hedgehog! Jack: Oh, guess I'm next. Sorry about that guys Patricia: That's ok. Anyways, good luck. Jack: Thanks Patricia. '???: ''(at the uppermost arena floor & sees Josh) Good luck. ''(holds Haos / Aquos Blizzard Archsilky) '' '''Blizzard Archsilky: '''Wish you good luck, Josh & Aeronoid. '''Rey: '''Good luck, Josh da man! '''Alice: '''Good luck, Sir! Jack: Are you ready Josh? Cause I was born ready. '''Josh: '''Good. ''Yuki, if you're there, I'll show you my skills! '' '''Announcer: '''Field open! ''(opens field) Josh: 'Gate Card, set! ''(throws Gate Card) Bakugan, brawl! ''(backflips & throws Blazeflare Moltwing, Velocity Zapderra, & Antique Sphinxnoid) ''Baku Sky Raider, jump! '''Blazeflare Moltwing: ''(transforms to real form) '' Velocity Zapderra: ''(transforms to real form)'' Antique Sphinxnoid: ''(transforms to real form) '' Josh: 'Let's win this thing, Pyrus Blazeflare Moltwing, Haos Velocity Zapderra, & Darkus Antique Sphinxnoid! Jack: Let's do this, Subterra Armor Tikitallion, Pyrus Blazer Magmoid & Haos Sunbeam Raider! Gate Card Set ! (throws Gate Card) (winds up his right arm) Bakugan Brawl! (throws Armor Tikitallion, Blazer Magmoid & Sunbeam Raider) Bakugan Stand! Armor Tikitallion: (transforms into his real form) Blazer Magmoid: (transforms into his real form) Sunbeam Raider: (transforms into his real form) '''Josh: '''Let's start. Ability activate, Nova Breath! '''Blazeflare Moltwing: '''Here! ''(chirps loud & breaths very hot flames at Armor Tikitallion) Blazeflare Moltwing's power level increased by 800 Gs. Jack: Yeah, ability Activate, Flame Buster! Blazer Magmoid: (roars & then covers himself with lava & then rams at Antique Sphinxnoid) Blazer Magmoid's power level increased by 900 Gs. '''???: ''You can do it, General, I'm with you. '' Josh: 'Sphinxnoid! '''Antique Sphinxnoid: '''Alright, Josh. '''Josh: '''Ability activate, Dark Mist! '''Antique Sphinxnoid: '''Try this! ''(breaths out dark mist) All opponent's Non-Darkus Bakugan's accuracy fell by 60%. Effect decreased by Sunbeam Raider, making its accuracy fall by 30% instead of 60%. '''Velocity Zapderra:'' My ability can see through this mist. '''Josh: '''Ability activate, Void Spark! '''Velocity Zapderra: '(chirps loud & summons a current of electricity at Blazer Magmoid, Armor Tikitallion, & Sunbeam Raider) '' ''Velocity Zapderra's power level increased by 1000 Gs. All opponent's Bakugan's power level decreased by 400 Gs. '' '''Josh: '''Void Spark is an ability that becomes strong when Dark Mist is activated. Jack: Nice try, but no dice. Let's see if you can handle this. Ability Activate, Sunbeam Blinder! Sunbeam Raider: (Shines a bright light around the area & the bakugan) ''Sunbeam Raider's Power Level increased by 1100 Gs. Blazer Magmoid's & Armor Tikitallion's Increased by 550 Gs. All Opponent's Bakugan decreased by 900 Gs. All Ally Bakugan's stats return to base number of Stats. Jack: Read it & weep, Josh. Cause Sunbeam Blinder is the ability that always makes a comeback against opponent's ability that decreased any G-Power and/or Stats from my bakugan. How'd you like that, huh? Let's go & shine apon them, Raider! Sunbeam Raider: (stabs at Velocity Zapderra with his Light Spear) Josh: '''Hmph, you forgot about Zapderra's ability! '''Velocity Zapderra: ''(dodges the attack) '' Josh: 'I'm not impressed. You just did a higher boost. How about you try this? Ability activate, Ancient Spirit! '''Antique Sphinxnoid: '''Face THIS! ''(does a psychic attack) Ally Bakugan & opponent's Bakugan power level swapped. Antique Sphinxnoid, Blazeflare Moltwing, & Velocity Zapderra's power level increased by 200 Gs. '''Josh: '''I suppose that your boost was pointless. Ancient Spirit is a peculiar ability that only Sphinxnoid can use. It can swap all ally Bakugan & opponent Bakugan's power level to each other. That's because Sphinxnoid used this ability, the Bakugan who has the highest G power just before this attack, & that's Raider, so they'll swap power levels. And before I forget, any comeback abilities of your Bakugan is useless. And how about... this. Fusion Ability activate, Rapid Storm Fury! '''Velocity Zapderra: ''(summons thunderbolts to strike upon her allies)'' All ally Bakugan's speed increased by 80%. '' '''Josh: '''And also, one Bakugan's speed will be decreased by 40%, & sometimes paralyze that Bakugan by 5%. Subterra co-sided with Haos, so Tikitallion will receive the effect. ''Armor Tikitallion's speed fell by 40%. Josh: 'Hmph. Jack: Not so fast I wouldn't wanna ruin the surprize cause not ALL abilites are useless. You see, before you activated your Ancient Spirit, I secretly activated a gate card called "Light Shield" that can only save one triple ability. Triple ability activate, Hypno-Swap + Eruption + Fusion Ability, Spear through the Night! Armor Tikitallion: (increases his power) Blazer Magmoid: (increases his power) Sunbeam Raider: (increases his power) ''Armor Tikitallion's speed return to base & his power level increased by 1000 Gs, Blazer Magmoid's power level increased by 1300 Gs, Sunbeam Raider's power level increased by 1500 Gs. & Opponent's Bakugan's Power level & stats return to base. Armor Tikitallion: (begins to hypnotise at the opponent's bakugan) Blazer Magmoid: (begins to spread lava everywhere around the arena at the Opponent's Bakugan) Sunbeam Raider: (begins to spear at the opponent's bakugan with his Light Spear) 'Josh: ':P I see that hypnotizing legendary Bakugan is useless. And my checkmate is this. Ability activate, Null Thunderstrike! '''Velocity Zapderra: ''(sends a thunderbolt at the Gate Card, breaking it)'' Light Shield Gate Card negated. Ally Bakugan & opponent's Bakugan power level swapped. Antique Sphinxnoid, Blazeflare Moltwing, & Velocity Zapderra's power level increased by 200 Gs. 'All ally Bakugan's speed increased by 80%. Josh: '''That high boost you made makes no sense, to tell you the truth. Triple Ability activate, Blazing Pyre + Lightning Coil + Space Beam! '''Blazeflare Moltwing: ''(the lava can't reach him because he is a phoenix, then he repels the lava by spreading very hot flames at the opponent's Bakugan) '' Velocity Zapderra: ''(the lava can't reach her because she is a thunderbird, then she electrocutes at the opponent's Bakugan with blue lightning)'' Antique Sphinxnoid: ''(forms a shield that blocks the Light Spear & absorbs the barrier, firing a black beam at the opponent's Bakugan)'' Jack: I think not. Gate Card...open. Fly Trap! (His Gate Card activates itself & then traps at Josh's Bakugan with Giant Venus Fly Traps) Jack: This Gate Card prevents the opponent's bakugan from leaving this battle alive! And for the record, you should look before you leap. And you what else this gate card can do? See for yourself (We see that Jack's Bakugan have all fused together, due to Josh's Bakugan Attacks) Category:Roleplays Category:Roleplays Category:JoshTheHedgehog12's RPs Category:Josh the Hedgehog's Creations